The Adventure Begins!
The Man in the Barrel It was bright outside with the sun high in the sky and the water clear and infested with aquatic life. The water had ripples and waves in it, caused by a boat. The boat wasn't very large nor was it very small, it was more of a medium size. Inside of the boat was a small boy with pink hair and round glasses wearing a sailor's outfit. He seemed to be trying to carry a barrel full of wine, but with great difficulty. "Ughh. Why does this barrel have to be so heavy" the boy complained. As he was trying to push it, the barrel suddenly shoke. The boy fell back when it did, with hint of both fear and confusion. The barrel started shaking even more violently until the top of it exploded, releasing another person who was inside it. This person was young. He had golden hair as well as golden eyes. His hair was tied in a ponytail fashion. The clothes he wore where mostly black, including his jacket, shirt, pants, and shoes. The only clothes that weren't black was the large cloak he was wearing, which was a dark red. He also wore white gloves as well. "Ahhh, what a refreshing nap." This person seemed to have fallen asleep inside of the barrel. The pink haired boy was very much confused and asked "Who are you". The man looked at the boy with a confused glare, then a compassionate one. "Well since you asked, my name is Jason Tolliver. Im a Mage. What about you?" The boy was still slightly confused on how he fell asleep in a barrel, but he managed to reply back. "M-my name is Nick." He was still alittle nervous. "Where am I in the first place?" Jason didn't even know where he was. "Your currently on a ship owned by the Hammer Bandits" Nick replied. Nick looked on the wall to a nearby clock and noticed the time. "Oh no, i've got to get this wine barrel to Todd before he crushes me with his hammer." Nick was now in a panick, trying to push another wine barrel as fast as he could, though it didn't move at all. "Crush you, what do you mean crush you." Jason was abit put off by this. "I was captured by him some time ago. He killed my parents and made me his slave. If i don't do what he says, he'll kill me for sure." He was trying to push the wine barrel even faster now. "If that's the case, why don't you escape and avenge your family." When he finished saying that, Nick glared at him with extreme fear. "Escape, That's Impossible! He'd kill me for sure! How is that even possible! Impossible! Impossi..." Jason quickly cut him off with a bit of fury in his tone. "Im starting to think you're really annoying. And you're a coward. Stand up for yourself. Do what you think is right and follow your dreams." Nick was terrified, but started to listen to Jason's words and reassure himself. "My dream?" "Yeah, don't you have a dream" Jason replied. "Yes! My dream is to become a Rune Knight and defeat all evil." Nick was, for the first time, happy and brave. Jason was pleased, and showed it with a smirk. "If that's the case, i'll help you." Nick looked up to him with a smile on his face. "Th-thank you." Immediately, a trap door that was on the ceiling opened on the other side of the room. From the trap door, a regular sized man came through with a look that showed distaste. "Nick, where is our wine! Don't tell me you couldn't carry the shit." The man then looked at Jason, with a cruel look on his face, and a murderous intent in his eyes. "Uhh, uhhh, ummm..." Nick couldn't find the right words to say at the moment. "He's a intruder! I'll kill him!" The man ran toward Jason with his fit closed, ready to punch him with full force. When he tried to, Jason grabbed his fist with his arm effortlessly. He then pulled the man back and with the same arm, grabbed his face and slammed him to the ground with immense force, breaking the wood under his feet. Nick was stunned by the act he'd done, as he'd seen nobody defeat one of the Hammer Bandits with such ease. Jason then started to walk up the stairs, glacing back at Nick. "You coming or what?" Nick was still in shock, but he replied "I'm coming." By the time Nick got up the stairs, Jason was already fighting two other bandits. Both bandits tried to attack Jason with dual punches, but he ducked under and in between them and with both hand, karate chopped them on the back of there necks, knocking both of them out with little effort. Two more bandits appeared, both holding guns. "This will be the end of you" the man screamed. He fired his gun, hoping to create a hole right in his head, though Jason was to swift, grabbing the gun with one hand and the man's face with the other. He then through the man off the boat into the water with immense force. The other man fired his gun as well, though Jason caught the bullet he was holding with ease, and with his finger, plucked it back at the man, blowing a tiny hole in the man's head, killing him. "Wow!" Nick was amazed at the sight he was witnessing. Suddenly, a large black door on the boat was smashed to piece and a large man came out. This man was extremly muscular. He wore only a t-shirt and green cargo pants with green shoes. He also was holding a impressivly large hammer. "You the shit head taking out my men?" The man's voiced was deep and grave and each stepped he took caused the boat to shake. "Yeah, and what about it?" Jason showed no fear and had a big smirk on his face. "Well your gonna pay the price little man. AND NICK, what are you doing over there?" Nick's entire body froze with fear, as he knew Todd was going to crush him like an ant. "Jason, we can't beat him. He's the number one...." Todd immediately cut him off. "Number one what Nick?" Todd was growling? "Number one...number one.....NUMBER ONE STINGING HAG!!" Jason started to burst out laughing from that remark. "YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!!" Todd grabbed his hammer and jumped to the air, intent on smashing Nick's head. Before that could happen, however, Jason stood in the way. He grabbed the hammer with one hand. The force of the impact destroyed the wood under him, though Jason was unharmed. "How did you...it dosen't matter, you haven't seen the true power of my hammer!" Immediately after he said that, the hammer started to surge electricity and without losing a second, started to electrocute Jason within seconds. "HAHAHAHA!!" Todd laughed like a insane maniac. "OH NO!" Nick didn't know what to do. He relised this would be the end of both himself and Jason. But to both his and Todd's astonishment, Jason was unharmed. Jason through the hammer away with immense force, sending Todd flying backwards. "How the....what did you do little shit!" Todd was furiated. With a large smirk, Jason simply replied "Ohhh its nothing really, only that im immune to all forms of electricity and lightning." Jason said this with a mocking tone, further upsetting Todd. "IS THAT SO YOU FUCK, LETS SEE YOU BE IMMUNE TO THIS!!!" His Hammer started glowing brightly and from his hammer launched a large beam of static electricity, intent on vaporizing Jason. The beam collided with Jason, causing a explosion of lightning that destroyed most of the front of the ship. Todd believed he finally killed that bastard, but something else was happening, something terrifying. All of the lightning was being sucked to one place. That one place, was his mouth. Thats exactly what you heard. All of the lightning that Todd fired was being redirected into Jason's mouth as he consumed the lightning little by little. Todd's expression left shock and udder fustration. "H-H-HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE, YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING DEAD!!!" Todd was above his limit. "Easy, my name is Jason Tolliver and im a Lightning Dragon Slayer." Nick's mouth was on the floor...literally. "So this is what a Dragon Slayer is?" Nick was always intrested in the existence of Dragon Slayers and now he's seeing one right in front of him. "Amazing." "Well, I think i've had enough fun for today." Jason said with a smirk on his face. His hand started to crackle as lightning surrounded his fist. He then lunged at Todd and with a fist full of lightning, punched Todd strait in the face. Hammer was sent flying into a wall, knocked out by the force of the punch. "Well we should find another boat now" Jason declared as he glanced at Nick. "How come, we can just take this one." Jason's expression looked worried. "Well we can't because i've pretty much destroyed the boat and now were sinking." Nick's face was in udder disbelief. "WHAT!!!!" Both Jason and Nick started running around the boat, trying to find a small boat they can ride safely out with and did manage to find one. They both got on the boat as Nick grabbed the paddle and started rowing at fast rates. "LET'S GO!!" Jason pointed to a random direction and Nick started rowing hard. The boat that they were previously on sank as they road to saftey. Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail: Storm